Episode 83 - Kurukuru-chan of Persailles ~da Vinci!
Kurukuru-chan of Persailles ~da Vinci! is the 45th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 83rd episode in the series overall. It first aired on February 15th, 2016. Plot Fuwari and Ajimi are back in at ChikaPara. Ajimi who visited the mansion in Persailles, where Hibiki was born and raised, was sure that she was a girl whom she called "Kurukuru-chan". According to Ajimi, a sad incident that befell young Hibiki is been told..... Summary Hibiki barricades herself inside the CelePara Palace in preparation for Ajimi's arrival. Meanwhile Fuwari is on her way back to Japan when she bumps into Ajimi at a connecting airport and the two decide to head back to Japan together. Upon returning to PriPara both Ajimi and Fuwari are amazed at how much has changed. Gaaruru performs a farewell concert before returning to Pripari. Laala and the others all see her off before going to the underground stage to find Ajimi and Fuwari. After some explaining Ajimi begins to tell everyone the story of Hibiki. When Ajimi was a little girl living in Persailles, she would sneak into the garden of a large mansion and eat the fruit that grew there. She also observed Hibiki playing with her friends, but never befriended her in the beginning, as Ajimi would be chased out of the garden by the gardener. Hibiki was very popular, she had lots of friends and everyone appeared to adore her. Hibiki would also play Pripara with her friends and watch the Saints performances on TV. But one day her parents decided to go on a cruise to Parajuka, and her butler informs her that they where apparently lost at sea in a storm. This causes all of the staff at her home to abandon her, and her friends decide that now she can't give them sweets and stuff they don't want to be her friend anymore. Hibiki is left heartbroken and alone during the night, but the next day her butler returns to say her parents are infact alive and well. All the staff and her friends return and apologize but Hibiki shouts at them for abandoning her in the first place. Hibiki shuns everyone and locks herself away in her mansion. Ajimi who had been observing Hibiki through a skylight tries to befriend her by breaking in to the mansion, but her erratic behaviour causes Hibiki to freak out, revealing this to be the cause of Hibiki's strange reactions to abnormal behaviour. Ajimi continues to chase down Hibiki, eventually leading into a museum before becoming distracted by Da Vinchi's portrait of a man in two positions, revealing the origin of her inspiration reactions. But she abruptly forgets about Hibiki. Hibiki cuts her hair in order to diguise herself and appear more like a boy. Back in the present. Laala and the others are shocked at Ajimi's story and wonder if there is a way to change things by reaching out to Hibiki. Meanwhile Hibiki reveals her plan to Faruru about the future of PriPara, which Andou is shocked to overhear. Major Events Trivia * Ajimi and Fuwari return to Parajuku. * Gaaruru goes back to PriParis. Video Gallery Awards Bestepiodearc2.png Category:Anime Category:PriPara Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner